Night Riders
by alyssialui
Summary: James, Sirius and Remus are on the run after being chased out of a muggle bar. This is their escape. One-shot.


_A/N: James, Sirius and Remus are on the run. Isn't that fun? This is when Sirius first gets his flying motorcycle._

_Submission for:_

_****The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!: **Cars**: Write about a pure blood learning how to drive a muggle car. - a motorbike is close enough :p_

_Read and review. Check out my other stories. And I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"James I don't know why I let you get me into these messes." Remus said, panting as they ran through the deserted alley. The smell of rotting fruit and meat was ripe in the air. They jumped over puddles of murky water which reflected the starless sky.

James grinned, his own breath coming out in puffs. He wasn't as fit as he used to be. "I can't take all the credit. It was Padfoot's idea to talk up to those girls."

Sirius scoffed in front of them. "But it was your idea to get up on the table. If you didn't do that, their dates wouldn't even have known we were there."

James made a non-descriptive sound, neither agreeing or denying the claim.

They heard shouting and loud noises. Their pursuers had just turned the corner and into the alley, the engines of their bikes revving.

Sirius groaned out, "Why are we running anyways? Why can't we just apparate?"

Remus scolded, "Because that would be performing magic in front of muggles. Can't do that."

The shouts were getting louder. The ground vibrated under their feet. They were gaining on them.

"Look ahead," James shouted.

The alley spilled out onto a relatively crowded road. It wasn't that late so many muggles were out tonight. The boys ran out into the street, narrowly avoiding a motor car. Sirius and James were just staring around in wonder.

Remus dragged the two purebloods over to the sidewalk, ignoring the concerned and odd looks from the muggles. Two muggles stood to their right beside their humming bikes, aged with experience, one with a small seat attached. Perfect. They looked back to the alley. Did those guys not give up? It was only a couple girls. One wasn't even that pretty.

James cursed. "It's too crowded here to apparate."

Sirius cast a sideway glance at the bikes with a gleam in his eye.

Remus warned, "Padfoot..."

"Come on Moony. We need to move faster than them."

James looked into Sirius' face and then to the bikes. "Do you even know how to ride one, Padfoot?"

Sirius shrugged. "I've seen muggles do it before. How hard can it be?"

They quickly ran over to the bikes and grabbed them by the handles. The muggles reached out to the grab the boys but they were too quick. James and Sirius jumped on the bikes, with Remus in Sirius' sidecar.

Sirius called out, "Sorry, mates. Big emergency." Then turned to James, "Turn the handles to go forward. Hopefully, it's just like a broom. You'll manage."

Remus held on to the sides of the car, his knees up in his chest, as Sirius moved forward. James' bike lurched forward suddenly, but then it steadied, following behind Sirius.

The pair of bikes bobbed and weaved through the motorcars and the muggles. Sirius looked behind him and saw the bikers. They came up to surround James, trying to squeeze him in and pull him off the bike. James sped up the bike and out of their reach.

There was a lot of shouting to his right. Remus was in a tug of war with one of the bikers. They had him by his satchel, almost pulling Remus out. James came up behind them and got a good punch on the guy. The guy released his grip and the boys gassed the bikes, pushing them even faster.

James shouted over the roar of the wind, "Sirius we need to get out of here."

Sirius shouted, "Screw this!"

Sirius pointed his wand at the bikes and the bikes rose into the air. He barked as their feet left the ground, leaving the confused muggles on the ground.

He looked towards James, who was grinning like a mad man and Remus, who looked a little sick.

"Woooooooo!" James hooted. The night air felt good on his face.

Sirius laughed, "Now, it really is like a broom."

Remus held his hand over his mouth but eeked out, "We are in so much trouble. Magic in front of muggles."

Sirius grinned, "Live a little, Moony. Let's head home."

They flew in the direction of James' house and landed in the backyard. Everyone was laughing now, looking back on it.

Moony dusted off his robe and readjusted his satchel. "Never again."

James and Sirius high-fived behind his back.

"What do we do with these?" James asked, gesturing to the bikes.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm keeping mine."


End file.
